This invention relates to the field of headwear. More particularly, it discloses a unique concealed attaching clip for a yarmulke, beanie or similar headwear.
Hat pins, straps, and other devices have been known throughout the headwear field for attaching or securing the headwear to a person's head. A hat pin is a straight pin which is stuck through the hat and wearer's hair and secures the hat to the head. Straps have also been known to be used in this field. Straps are attached to each side of the hat or helmet and tied underneath the chin. This is another method of securing a hat to a person's head.
Other devices have been developed to secure headwear or other articles to a person's head. For example, the 1994 patent issued to Anzivino discloses a barrette anchorage member for a head cover such as a partial wig. The Anzivino device uses a barrette anchorage member folded over fabric which is in turn stitched to the wig support. The barrette is exposed to view once it is in place and Anzivino describes an ornamental figure which may be attached to the outside of the barrette to cover its general appearance.
However, when the wearer of headwear or wig desires the headwear to be secured to the head without it being in obvious view, the barrette type of anchorage will not suffice. It is an object of this invention to supply a means for securing a yarmulke, beanie or other type of cap to a wearer's head where such device is completely concealed from view.
Particularly with respect to very small or thin headwear such as a yarmulke or a beanie, the small or thin headwear will not allow the use of a large barrette, bulky clip, hat pin, strap or other securing means. The small size of the yarmulke or beanie would require a very small securing device. It is another object of this invention to provide a very small and highly concealable clip to attach a very small or thin yarmulke, beanie or other similar headwear to a person's head.
It is common practice to secure a yarmulke or beanie to a person's head by the use of U-shaped tension hairpins. However, these hairpins have the drawback that they may damage the yarmulke or beanie and also necessarily require half of the hairpin to be on the outside of the cap, thus revealing the presence of the securing means. Further, the yarmulke or beanies are often highly decorated and the use of straight pins, hairpins, or other securing means may often damage the highly decorated and expensive outside portion of the yarmulke or beanie. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a lightweight, small, fully concealed securing means for a yarmulke or beanie which does not come into contact with the decorated outside of the yarmulke or beanie and which will not damage the outside of the headwear in any way.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.